Love For Those Who Know No Love
by UkeHidan
Summary: The Story of two assassins in love, or perhaps not love but something more than neutrality! Au? Highschool? again? ya... but its not like the other Highschool AU, it's a cool mom. GAY GAY GAY YAOI GAY GAY GAY Don't like it GO AWAY!
1. Rudely Awakened

**1. Rudely Awakened**

It's funny, you never know just how insane you are until your blood lust is so great you kill your twin. I mean you always have that feeling that your different but you never REALLY get it until you stand and laugh at your twins blood covering the walls. Some peasant once told me I should have gone to jail for it. And I suppose he would have been right, IF I was not the royalty that I am. But that's the problem with peasants, they always think they know what there talking about until a blade is to there throat, then they see that I am right, as a prince should be.

As a prince, I know peasant from royalty, it is an inborn gift to those of loyal lineage. I can always tell who is worthy and who is not, and through all my years I have only found two others beside myself who where royalty. My twin and Xanxus. I don't know where that trash inherited his royalty but I know he has it, it courses through his veins as sure as it flows through mine. No no, it's not the same lineage, but he has some kind of kingly blood in him, unlike everyone else in the Varia. The rest are nothing but useless baggage, well perhaps not useless. They are great entertainment, especially that little Kohai of mine. He entrances me like no peasant has before, that emotionless face, those witty remarks in that sweet monotone voice. Yes that Kohai is fit for a prince, or maybe this prince is fit for a Kohai.

"Lazy Bel-senpai, we have a mission." Three knives sunk deeply into Fran's back as soon as the words left his lips.

Maybe the Kohai isn't worthy.

* * *

><p>Well that's a chapter fokes ^.^<p>

PLEASE comment. Should I continue? I'll probably pump out a few more chapters before I decide to end it or not.

This is my first Story so be as truthful as possible please!


	2. Love Knows No Bounds

**2. Love Knows No Bounds**

"AHHHHHHHhhh"

"Shi shi shi, unworthy peasant." Blood covered the walls of a run down shack.

"Bel-senpai, I have to clean this up you know." Fran's voice echoed from the corner of the room. Belphegor only looked towards Fran and raised his hand holding an oddly shaped knife. He then brought it down into the mangled corps with enough force to splash more blood onto the walls as he had been doing for the past half-hour. RIInnnng riiNNNGGG RRIIInnggg Fran flipped open his phone

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU TRASH!"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking Squalo. You are so thoughtful and pleasant." Fran replied monotonously.

"ANSWER!" Squalo's voice could be heard echoing through the shack. Belphegor took the phone from Fran's hand and put it to his ear with his usual smile.

"The Kohai was taking to long, we're on are way back now. Shi shi shi." Belphegor closed the phone without waiting for a response.

"Mean Senpai blaming me."

"Shi shi shi Uncute Kohai." Belphegor then put his hands around Fran's waist and pulled him to his chest.

"Baka Senpai..." Fran looked up into Belphegor's face with a slight blush and then waited for his Bel-senpai's lips to meet his. Belphegor's lips soon did just that, and then his tongue pressed against his lips looking for entrance. As Fran stood there in a blood covered room with a mutilated corpse all over the floor with Belphegor's tongue roaming his mouth, he couldn't help but think he was so lucky to have his Senpai.

* * *

><p>AAAwwwwww so romantic ^.^<p>

I love Fran, he's so cute! ANYWAYS XD PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Unconventional

**3. Unconventional**

"VVVOOOOIIIIIII"

Squalo's booming voice could be heard through the thick wooden door to Belphegor and Fran's room, and he knew it. "VVVOOOOIII TRASH!"

The door opened just slightly so Squalo could make out Fran's green hair, emotionless eye and slight glimpses of Fran's naked and scared body. "Trash say what?"

"Breakfast is ready you dumb trash!" Click. The door closed as if to mark a period at the end of the sentence. Fran hated how every morning at exactly 8:00 Squalo went screaming through the entire floor of bedrooms telling every one breakfast was ready even though he well knew the only one who ever got up was Lussuria. No matter what time Fran got in to bed and no matter what time Fran actually got to sleep, Squalo would come wake him up. And no matter how long Fran ignored him Squalo would either just stand their screaming at him until he opened the door or Belphegor would push him out of bed to shut him up. Squalo was like the giant long haired annoying alarm clock no one wanted or asked for. Belphegor had kicked him out of bed this particular morning.

"Moron Senpai..." Fran crawled back under the blankets and rapped his arms around Belphegor's chest as they had been before he pushed him onto the floor.

"The Kohai should wake up earlier" Belphegor's muffled voice came from under a layer of blanket and half a pillow.

"The idiotic pretentious lazy good for nothing senpai should get out of bed for once instead of forcing his Kohai." came Fran's lifeless response. Then came a knife stabbed deep into Fran's thigh.

"Shi shi shi"

Fran simply pulled the knife out and set it on the night stand "You shouldn't sleep with knives Senpai." There relationship was always like that, insane and painful, but Fran and Belphegor both knew that they where lucky to find that one person who was completely perfect for them. They where Both truly in love, just not in the conventional way.

* * *

><p>^.^ these chapters are really short but I love them, and pop them out like candy so I hope you don't mind. XD lol I would also like to inform you that plot will accure sometime in the near future so just hold on and keep reading and reviewing!<p>

PLEASE comment! and thank you _animegirl457 _for being the first one to comment! YOU WIN...

absolutely nothing!


	4. Irritation & Fondness

**4. Irritation & Fondness**

"S-Senpai." Fran's voice was hushed and sporadic on the evening Belphegor finally got back from a month long mission. The rest of the Varia only saw Fran and Belphegor momentarily when Belphegor first came in. Second's after that Fran was in Belphegor's arms and Belphegor's tongue was in Fran's mouth. Not even Squalo's complaints and screeches could separate the two. They only briefly parted lips when Xanxus stopped them on there way to there room asking for a mission report. And even then Belphegor's only response was,

"It was good." Then his lips were quickly back onto Fran's in there passionate stumble to there bedroom. They made it to there room after 20 minutes of navigating the large complex locked together. Then the door closed and the only noises herd for hours after were Belphegor's usual snicker and Fran's unusual baited breath and moans.

The next day the Varia actually got to see the two assassins, though it was only them sleeping on the couch. During the two's passion, they somehow ended up on the couch. Even though no one knew why they were in the living room Lussuria refused to sit anywhere in the living room for weeks until Ryōhei got tired of not being able to watch boxing on the big screen with him and payed for the entire room to be steam cleaned and polished. Without further discussion about the matter, Belphegor and Fran's schedules never separated them for more than a week after the event.

* * *

><p>Haha i'm super pumped for the next chapter! ^.^ SHMUT! WOOOO! lmao any wayyysss<p>

Lussuria's right, I wouldn't sit there...

PLEASE COMMENT!

THANK YOU _MeekyMangaMonster_! I 3 you! Lol send me a message with any story idea you have and I'll give you a chapter or two! Lol

PLEASE COMMENT!


	5. Fondness & Irritation Part 1

**5. Fondness & Irritation Part 1  
><strong>

Fran was laying in his bed well into the afternoon. Belphegor had been gone for almost a month and Fran was really missing his Senpai. Although if you asked anyone else in the Varia how Fran was feeling they would all probably say "Fine? Isn't he always fine?" but underneath Fran's apathetic exterior was a lonely heart, longing for his Senpai. Light beamed into the room through a small slit in the curtains. Fran's thoughts wondered in his boredom, from dinner to Belphegor's thick bangs. Fran loved those bangs, he loved feeling them on his face when there lips connected. He also loved to feel Belphegor's rough hands touching his face, and his bare chest, and his...

Fran noticed his bulging cock pressing against his pants. Fran hated how just thinking about Belphegor made him hard. He conceded to his bulging cock and stood up to take of his clothes. He unbuckled his belt and the slid of his pants reveling his tented boxers. He then took of his shirt, grabbed a bottle of lube, and slid of his boxers. There in the middle of the room Fran stood fully erect, every smooth curve of his body silhouetted in the streak of light. Fran then laid back down onto his and Belphegor's silk sheets. They were cool on his naked back, it only increased the urge in his cock. He then uncapped the lube and poured it all over his pulsing dick and onto his chest. He closed the bottle and put it on the night stand and then began to rub his soft hands all over his body, spreading the lube everywhere. He ran his hands over his nipples and lingered there for a while. Pinching and rubbing them, each touch bringing a slight moan out of Fran. His dick was throbbing to the point of pain and he couldn't take it anymore. He finally let his hands touch his pulsating cock and as they did Fran let out all his held noises. Moaning and panting filled the room as Fran's hands slid up and down his long shaft. Every time his hand touched his red head he sharply inhaled. The room echoed his every noise and it filled with the sounds of Fran's longing. His one hand firmly grasped his penis while the other caressed his nipple, and then the rhythm increased. His hand was no longer gliding up and down his cock but quickly beating up and down. Fran's breathing got faster and then his entire body tingled and Fran's hot cum flew everywhere, falling all over Fran's chest, face, hair, and bed. Fran laid there in his own hot cum for a long time just panting and wishing Belphegor was there.

* * *

><p>"VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII, VVOOOOIIIIIIIIIII"<p>

Fran woke up to Squalo screaming and banging on his door. He sat up from his bed and realized he was still naked and covered in his own cum.

"VVOOOIIIIIII, I'M COMING IN!"

"shit" Fran thought. CLICK the door swung open.

Squalo opened his mouth to yell some more when he realized what he was looking at and then his eyes went wide, and his limp member became less limp.

"O-o i-i... ummmmm." For once in Squalo's life he was speechless.

Fran just stood there completely naked with his usual emotionless face. "Can I help you oh so rude shark face?"

Squalo became another degree of hard.

* * *

><p>^.^ OOOOOOO Fran!<p>

PLEASE COMMENT!

lol the next ones gonna have shmut to! With who? But when? But how? But why has Belphegor been gone for almost a month? Last chapter you said they were never separated for to long! Well dear reader, this is befor that happened and the next chapter will make it all clear!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

PLEASE COMMENT

P.S. Thank you _MeekyMangaMonster! _Your the reason I'm gonna keep writing this lol


	6. Fondness & Irritation Part 2

**6. Fondness & Irritation Part 2**

"Want me to help you out?" Fran said monotonously while glancing at Squalo's growing bulge.

"uh... What?" Squalo snapped out of his lustful daze. "What! GARBAGE!" BOOM. The door slammed shut.

"Ch." Fran's only response to whole situation. This wasn't the first time Squalo had seen Fran's naked body because of his bursting in. No far from it, he had even seen Belphegor's naked body. Although Belphegor's response was slightly different than Fran's. His generally involved knives being thrown into Squalo's pelvic regions.

It was to early for Fran to care about the loud thumping noise he could hear on the other side of the door. He headed to the shower thinking how much Squalo needed a boy friend.

"Voooooiiiiii" Squalo's climax could be heard all through the floor.

Or maybe just a cheap prostitute.

* * *

><p>Fran finally came out from his room after taking an hour long shower. He walked into the dinning room where all of the Varia was assembled, except for Levi and Belphegor. Levi was out on a mission as well as Belphegor. Fran deliberately picked the empty seat next to Squalo.<p>

"V-VOOOIII!" Squalo squealed as he noticed Fran sit down next to him.

"What moronic shark? Are you mad I have clothes on?" Fran replied to Squalo's yelp.

"OOOoooo is that what happened?" Lussuria's voice chimed in giddy.

"What! NO! Nothing happened!" Squalo protested.

"No reason to be ashamed fishy, you don't need to hide your passion for my bedroom door anymore." Fran's sarcasm was met with bright shade of red from Squalo's whole body.

"Your going to leave a stain on the door soon Squalo dear." Lussuria's voice was absolutely jubilant stating the fact.

"VOOOOIIIII!" Squalo stormed out and slammed the door Fran loved getting under his skin, it was so easy. Belphegor loved it to... Fran didn't know how much longer he could go without his Senpai.

"Shi Shi Shi, the Kohai seems to be doing fine without me." Belphegor's voice came from a window at the top of the vaulted ceilings. There he sat with his signature grin, looking down at his little Kohai.

"Bel-senpai!" Fran stood up as his unusually higher pitched voice echoed around the big room. Belphegor dropped down to Fran and planted his lips firmly onto Fran's. They stood there holding each other in the center of the room while Xanxus sipped his wine apathetically and Lussuria gazed warmly at the two lovers. Fran didn't care, he finally had his Senpai back around him, his bangs tickling his face and his rough hands working there way down his waist into his pants. Yes, Fran's world was back in order.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

PLEASE COMMENT!

I don't know why but I have this thing with short chapters, sorry .

I know like every thing I've written so far could have been like one chapter, I'm Sorry but please keep reading and COMMENTING!

Thank you _MeekyMangaMonster _and _animegirl457 _for being here to support my art, Thank You. ^.^


	7. Fondness & Irritation Part 3

**7. Fondness & Irritation Part 3**

"OI! Piles of trash! Where is my mission report!"

Xanxus could always ruin a great moment, it was his one one great calling.

Belphegor and Fran detached there lips just barely long enough for Belphegor to say "In your office." Then they once again connected there lips and started an awkward shuffle to there bedroom. Generally getting to there room would have been easy, even connected by the lips. But Fran was finding it rather difficult to walk with Belphegor's hand rapped around his hardened member, not to say he minded. And Belphegor was having a hard navigating the halls with Fran's hand up his shirt caressing his nipple. All in all, it was hard and hot.

Eventually they managed to find there room where Belphegor was quick to remove his and Fran's clothing. Once they were both naked they stopped to catch their breath gazing into each others eyes. Fran was red all over, his bulging cock no exception. Belphegor was still smiling and staring at Fran's member when he finally began to speak in a hushed tone "Did you miss you're senpai?"

Fran was staring at Belphegor's huge unsheathed cock as he replied "I always do..."

"Shi shi shi, that's what I like to hear..."

"Senpai?" Fran's voice was hushed and seductive.

"Yes Kohai?" Belphegor responded with a bigger smile. Fran knelled down in front of Belphegor's pulsating member and spoke directly to it's red head.

"I know you missed me," he said "but... what did you miss about me?"

Belphegor paused, almost stunned by the question, but only momentarily. "Well Kohai, I missed you're mouth, I missed you're dick, and I missed you're tight ass." Fran opened his mouth to speak but Belphegor's cock was quickly shoved in instead. "I'm not done Uncute Kohai. You should know not to interrupt a prince by now. For punishment you will have to suck me until I'm done speaking." Fran seemed to mumble something but it was impossible to understand with Belphegor's cock taking up all the room in his mouth. "The sooner you start sucking the sooner I can continue." and if on command Fran began to glide his mouth up and down Belphegor's thick member. "Good good, shi shi shi, now where was I? Oh right, you're tight ass. I also missed you're pink nipples and you're sensitive inner thigh. Also the way you try to hush you're moans every time I hit your prostate, and how you don't mind at all that Squalo watches us fuck. I also missed you're green eyes and the way you hug me with all you're strength. I also missed you're monotone voice, and the warmth of you're body while I sleep. I missed you Fran, all of you." Fran finally stopped gagging himself on Belphegor and slid his mouth of his cock.

He then stood up and said "Senpai, I love you."

"Shi shi shi, who said you could stop?"

* * *

><p>^.^ Fran is so cute!<p>

sorry this story was so late but I had finals and what not XD

hope you enjoyed it PLEASE COMMENT!

Thank you as always _Meekymangamonster _and _Animegirl457_! And Welcome _Dobrox10_, happy to have you reading!


	8. Fondness & Irritation Part 4

**8. Fondness & Irritation Part 4**

Belphegor grabbed Fran's light porcelain like body and through it on the bed.

"If you're not going to listen to your Senpai he'll have to make you listen." A chill ran up Fran's spine. Not from fear, but longing. This is what he had been waiting for, Belphegor's sweet domination. Fran spread his legs and waited for his Senpai to occupy the space between his thighs. Belphegor smirked at the sight of his exposed Kohai.

"Good Kohai, I'll make sure you get some milk." And with that Belphegor crawled over the bed to Fran and lifted his legs and then began to lick Fran's pulsating slightly red cock. Fran called out at the sensation.

"Mmmm Senpai!" Belphegor loved hearing his Kohai's emotion latent cries.

"Shhhh Kohai, you can't be that happy yet. I'm not even in you yet, Shi shi shi." Belphegor gave Fran's member one last lick and then slowly glided his tongue slowly down. Passing his balls and then continuing down to his anus where he stopped and pushed lightly circling the tight entrance.

"S-Senpai..." Fran's voice was shaky and quite, and his face plush red. "It's been a long time, could you warm me up?"

Belphegor didn't reply, he only pressed his tongue as far as it would go into Fran's whole. He repeated this several times and then moved his head back. Belphegor then reached over and opened a drawer in the night stand, and took out a small bottle of lube. Which he quickly uncapped.

"S-Senpai?" Fran's voice was little concerned, he hoped Belphegor took his plea seriously. "Ahhh!" Cool lube was pouring all over Fran's dick, balls, anus, and lower abdomen. Belphegor's warm hands then roamed all over Fran's body. Fran was tingling all over, Belphegor's hands seemed to have a slight electric current. And then Belphegor's ring finger suddenly slid deep into Fran's anus.

"Aaahhh!"

"You asked for this Kohai, shi shi shi." Fran's normal monotone voice came back with a quick retort.

"No one said I didn't." And then Fran leaned forward and passionately met Belphegor's lips. Still connected mouth to mouth, Belphegor slid another finger into Fran's tight entrance.

"Mmmmmm" a muffled moan rung in the room. Another finger slid in and then they began to work Fran. There lips, finally parted.

"Ready Kohai?" Belphegor's voice was dripping with anticipation. He couldn't wait to feel the inside of his tight Kohai.

"Yes Senpai" And with that Belphegor quickly removed his finger and pressed the head his huge throbbing cock against Fran's entrance.

"Kohai?"

"Yes Senpai?" Fran was confused, he shifted a little so his body was pressing onto Belphegor's red and rock hard cock a little bit more.

"Mmmm, nevermind." And with that he pushed into Fran.

* * *

><p>Well? What did ya think? PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!<p>

I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update. I got a job and and... well I just suck T.T I'm a failure.

I hope you all keep reading... I'll try to post a new story twice a month AT LEAST! I would LOOOVVVEEE to do a lot more then that buuutttt, i'm trying not to get your hopes up XD god I suck T.T

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!

P.S. I left out the details on purpose ; ) gotta leave your imagination SOMETHING lol

P.S.S. This is the conclusion of "Fondness & Irritation"

P.S.S.S. COMENT! PPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!


	9. Rising Mist

**9. Rising Mist**

Belphegor and Fran had just returned from a mission when they walked into the main living area of the Varia. Every one was there, Xanxus in his large chair, Squalo leaning against a wall near Xanxus, Levi sitting at one end of a couch and Lussuria at the other. But Fran quickly realized something wasn't right, the usual orchestra of noise that accompanied the Varia was gone. All there attention was taken, which triggered both Fran and Belphegor's reflexes. Fran jumped behind Belphegor who drew four of his usual knives in each hand, and began to create illusions. Soon the room was filled with twirling knives, all what seemed to be Belphegor's usual knives except that each now had an eye budging from the base of the handle. The pupil of each knife moved in erratic search patterns, looking for a target.

"Shi Shi Shi..." Belphegor's snicker echoed ominously around the room.

"Really?" A snide quite voice came from a corner of the , the base of a staff smashed into the floor. The sound resonated through the room and slowly the Knives filling the room disappeared one by one. A calm fell over Fran, his illusions had been destroyed, so easily. Only one person could do that.

"How weak Fran, I thought you would have grown by now." it was the same snide voice, but this time it echoed around the entire room like surround sound. But Fran couldn't understand, this wasn't his master's voice. But his master was the only one who could dispel his illusions with such ease, this all wasn't adding up.

"Shi shi shi," Belphegor put his knives away and started walking further into the room."I see that worthless illusionist is back." Belphegor had stopped walking and was facing a dark corner, the shadows seemed to be the target of Belphegor's words.

"Worthless you say! Look at you, Guarding an ugly frog!" and as he said the words Mammon's outline formed from shadows and soon instead of darkness the corner was filled with the small Arcobaleno's body.

"Mammon?" Fran was speechless, he had only seen report file pictures of the Ex-Varia member, the last he heard about him was that he went missing in the field.

"TRAASSHHHHHH!" Xanxus had been patient so long but wasn't going to stand for any more distractions. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! ALL OF YOU!" On command mammon floated over to an empty couch and Belphegor plopped down into a rather large chair, dragging Fran down with him.

"NOW EXPLAIN MAMMON!" Xanxus obviously didn't know why Mammon was there either. Mammon cleared his throat and then began to speak.

"As I was say-"

"Shut up, no good lizard." Fran's monotone voice was unexpected from Belphegor's lap. The whole room looked at him, Xanxus with deadly intensity.

"Didn't you tell every one to sit down Mr. Loud Lazy Boss?" The glare from Xanxus turned to a look of confusion. "There are people not sitting." Fran's finger pointed accusingly at the wall adjacent to him.

"Ku Fu Fu, so you did notice."

"I-I'm sorry master, it was probably my fault..." Two figures emerged from the solid wall, Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro.

* * *

><p>0.o no sex? WWHHHHAAATTTTTTTTT! lmao I told you guys plot would appear at some point!<p>

haha sorry it's been so long! it has honestly been because of lack of plot XD but that problem has been solved and now there is plot! YYAAAYYYYY

So thank you for reading and stop with the liking and favoriting and not commenting! SO PPLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEEEE CCOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEENNNTTTTT!


	10. An End?

**10. An End?**

* * *

><p>Unfortunately I am a HORRIBLE person. I am sorry for Chapter nine as a whole, and sorry for never posting new chapters. I in all likely hood will not be completing this story. If you need an end, consider 8 the final chapter and disregard 9 completely. The only reason I'm not deleting chapter nine is to keep myself humble and realize that even I can write a piece of shit. Besides that some of you out there actually enjoy my writing so if you have an idea for BelxFran that you really want written or just want me to keep writing this, COMMENT with your idea or what ever!<p>

I would now like to thank every one who has ever COMMENTED because YOU are the people I am writing for! YOU were the reason I kept going and will possibly continue going for! It really does mean the world to me to read your reviews, good or bad! And for all you BASTARDS who never COMMENTED, I HATE YOU! Lol Special Thank you to mintmanuver for commenting and reminding me about all this! (In a way this chapter is for you mintmanuver! Lol) also Special thanks to yuriahime, saphire644, and Forever MeekyMangaMonster! I enjoyed your comments the most! Well goodbye and maybe, just maybe, see you later?

* * *

><p>P.S. i will be writing a COMPLETELY UNRELATED Novella for November soooo if you want to read the finish result of that Private message me or email me at Wesrenji<p> 


	11. New School?

**11. New School?**

It was a warm April morning in the town of Namimori. The streets of the sleepy little town where quiet and quaint as the early morning sun began to fall onto the dew fresh grass. The early birds songs filled the space between the small homes of the town. As Fran walked through the quiet neighborhood his black school shoes clacked on the sidewalk adding to the ambient song of the city. This was his first time making the commute to the local high school alone. He and his mother had just moved to the town last week, in time for the new school year and not much else. Three days ago he had gone to school to complete his "orientation", but his mother had driven him. He thought he had memorized the route to the school but was more and more uncertain with each step he took with no other students in sight. As Fran continued on his vaguely familiar path the sound of his shoes on the sidewalk began to be drown out by the sound of traffic. He picked up his pace a little and took another right around yet another small home to see a small road with a fair amount of traffic. The sight of the busy street was not what calmed Fran's nerves but the steady flow of students all wearing the same red school blazer. With Fran's nerves put at ease he settled back into a steady pace heading to Namimori High.

* * *

><p>こんにちわみな！元気❓久しぶりだね？<p>

Hi every one! I'm baacckkkkk, and I know Japanese! (it's my major in college, Whatttttt im not 12 anymore?!)

Anyways! Point is here is a little teaser for the next upcoming ark! Ya ya I know. No one needs ANOTHER KHR AU. Buutttt this one should be fun! And I've had the idea for a while :P Yes there will be Smut. No there will not be anything like ch. 9 (thank god). This is turning into a Hurt/Comfort / Angst sooooo look out for that lol I came back and am ready to break some hearts ;) As usual PLEASE COMMENT. I'm like Tinker Bell but with comments. I need that shit to live. GOOD OR BAD!

PLEASE COMMENT

P.S. I want to say that my "chapters" will be longer now that there is a plot and I'm an adult (LOL J fucking K life's a bitch) bbuuuuuuutttt I make no promises.

P.S.S. that goes for posting as well. You may here from me again next week or next year. Who knows.

じゃあね！


End file.
